When it Rains
by Be one with Mother Russia
Summary: Zaraki on a rampage? Hundreds dead? THE ELEVENTH CRYING! Read to find out!  almost!utter depressing  crack  Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach.
1. Chapter 1

A roar echoed around the Soul Society. It was enhanced with the spirit pressure that could only belong to one man.

An almost evil presence loomed over the normally sunny and bright Soul Society, and Captain Unohana shivered, calling for her squad.

When the arrived on the site, bodies littered the ground, and the blood curling scream swirled through the air. The rage so thick in the usually pure air you could almost see it, tainting everything it touched. Rainclouds gathered in the sky.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" The squad four leader murmured. Hitsugaya looked at her, then returned to staring out over the carnage. "Zakari..." He muttered. The members of Fourth began to patrol the area, searching for people worth saving. Hundreds dead... this was a catastrophe.

In the center of the clearing, sat a large, unmoving body. It was sitting in a crater. "Yachiru..." Suddenly, the clouds broke, and it poured. Like the sky opening was a sign, the large body began to shake. A sob shattered the silence of the clearing. Squad 11 approached their captain, they too sat, still in the rain, and stared at the small pink haired girl in the large man's hands.

"Yachiru..." Again, the name was spoken, barely a whisper. It began to circle back, going like ripples in a pond to reach the members in the back.

Tears fell, mixing with the rain, and the fiercest, most ruthless squad in Seireitei cried.

"Good bye... Yachiru. I'll see you again."


	2. When the sun shines

**Disclaimer- Me no own-y anything-ie... T-T**

"Catch me if you can, Sparkles!" A small pink haired bullet shot through the streets, a man running after the blur of color. Sparkling eyes glowed at him as he ran by beneath the young girls' hiding place.

She giggled again, and stuck her tongue out at his retreating back.

"Big fat meanie." She muttered.

...

Black eyes snapped open. He made to get up, when an old, wrinkled hand pressed gently down on him.

"Wait, my child. She will come for you." He looked from the hand to the face of the man it belonged to. "But..."

"She will return to you. Let her come here first."

"I-" The big head nodded, and Kenpachi Zaraki returned to his reiatsu control.

...

"Kenny." The small pink haired girl said suddenly. The four boys looked at her oddly. "Who?" Zach asked. She blinked at him. "I don't know. But Kenny is sad." Her head tilted to one side. "Don't be sad Kenny..." She whispered.

...

"I feel a disturbance in the force." There was a pause, in which every captain and lieutenant turned to look at their temporary fill in. "What?" Renji asked finally. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"You know, Yoda? Star Wars? 'Luke, I am your father?'" (In the back, a temp lieutenant filling in for one whom had died in battle screamed 'WHAT?', but he was ignored. Poor Luke.)

The only response (besides the fill in) he recieved was a blank stair from twenty four pairs of eyes, and a shocked one from a blonde in the back.

"What do you mean, disturbance?" Zaraki, who had been unusually quiet all meeting, as he had been for the last twelve years, since the murder of his beloved daughter figure, spoke up.

"Oh, I don't know. Its pink and full of skulls." The kung fu strawberry replied, a small smile playing over his usually frowning face. Black eyes lit up like a spot light beamed out. There was a pause. The fierce man smiled like a kid on Christmas. (not that they knew that. Stupid holiday-less after death) He stood, bowing to Yamamoto. "I must inform my men." He said, voice bleeding in with a life they hadn't heard in years. The ancient man inclined his bearded head.

"Notify Squad Four before you start your welcoming ceremony." He murmured to the 11th division captain. The man grinned, pointed teeth shining in the light. "Of course, Captain." He replied, giving a flared bow.

...

"Get back here you little wretch!" The scream followed the pink haired girl. She turned, running backwards, trusting her instincts to guide her as she stuck her tongue out at the man.

"Thief!" On impulse, she turned down a winding side street, heading for the big walls that enclosed the Seireitei.

Most people on the streets ignored the chase. But there were some, men with swords, who paid very close attention to her. Men that looked familiar...

She turned down another street. And slammed face first into a man who looked like a small mountain. The first thing to come to mind was big.

A black eye, and an eye patch met her gaze from a scared, angular face. A quick glance around the corner showed the man was catching up.

"You've gotten slow, Yachiru." The mountain-man spoke in a gravelly voice. Yachiru? Who? She grinned up at him. figuring he meant her. "Nu uh! I was playing!" The man was getting closer. The pinkette leapt onto his shoulder and over it, hanging on his back, her eyes peaking over the huge mans' shoulder.

"You slut! Bitch! Whor-" **(That was actually hard for me to type...)** He face only came to the giant man's bandage covered torso. The scared man looked at him down his long nose, black eye snapping with a burning fury. "Who?" His rough voice was soft. "Who are you talking to, civilian?" He asked, glaring a Byakuya-worthy glare.

"Th-the pink haired d-demon." The man stuttered out. He head tilted all the way back on his neck. "Sh-she was just here... There! On your shoulder!" He'd spotted her. She levered herself up enough to stick her tongue out at him.

The man opened his mouth to curse her to hell, when a blade ran through his stomach. He stared at it for a minute. Then back at the giant of a man. He hadn't moved. The blade was going through his stomach from the back, amazingly missing his vitals, the point stopping a perfect inch from the captain.

The civilian's head turned slightly to the side, and he glimpsed an entire alleyway of men, each with a sword pointed at him. That was the last thing he ever saw, as the captains' blade sliced off his head.

The pinkette giggled. "Pretty." She commented, the caught sight of the people in the alley before her. One with little eyebrow things, and one that was perfectly bald. "Hello Baldy-chan! Eyebrows!" Complete silence enveloped the people. Then the man whose shoulder she rode on laughed. And laughed. And laughed. Long and loud and free. The men in the alley chimed in, until even the one with no clue as to what was happening laughed.

The sun shined down on them, and Yachiru felt at home.

"Its good to have you back, Lieutenant." The bald man saluted her, and the eyebrow guy gave a fruity bow. She looked at the big man. "Hello, Yachiru." He murmured, looking at her with his one dark eye.

"Hello Kenny."

...

**Okay. I couldn't resist the SW joke. It kinda slipped out. In case you actually counted, and I know I do this all the time, when I was mentioning the captains and lieutenants, yea, I know there were only twenty five. I did that on purpose, ya know, cause if everyone knows Zaraki, he wouldn't let anyone replace Yachiru. So the 11th didn't have a lieutenant for the twelve years she was gone.**

**This is NOT the last chapter. There WILL be one more!**


	3. When Memories Flow

**So... I did the STUPIDEST thing in the world. Ever think you typed something, only to go back and realize you FORGOT IT COMPLETELY? eheh... sorry for all the confusion guys, I didn't mean to do that. So I'll explain what's going on here.**

**Now, Yachiru IS Yachiru. Not just some pink haired girl they found. She's ten. She was gone twelve years. When Kenpachi senses her, she's JUST been 'unleashed' on the Soul Society. You'll find out what happened to her when she was in the human world in THIS chapter, but I'm sorry for all the confusion. **

**...**

Ichigo smiled as he watched Squad 11 congratulate their new lieutenant. He stared at the small pinkette, but his mind was far from the reunion, or the Seireitei, or even the Soul Society.

He was back on earth, in his own town, watching his neighbor come home with her newborn. He waved at her, and she smiled. She'd always liked them. She'd even insisted on having her child at their clinic.

Her pink haired child.

Her child that was born with a full set of teeth.

Her child... he sighed. This... this was complicated. He'd managed to convince Sara, his American neighbor, that it would be best to give her a Japanese name, since people made fun of _him_ all his life for his hair, and IT was a natural shade, then imagine how _she _would be.

The woman had sighed, and asked him for a suggestion. The opportunity was too perfect. Yachiru. And nothing but. He was lucky the woman had agreed.

Two years. He'd watched her grow for two years. Learning to talk, giving people nicknames, biting anything that appeared shiny. Yachiru had called him 'Uncle Ichi'. He'd had to watch her _die._ His heart hurt, just remembering the look on her face when the man had rushed around that corner.

When the blood began to pool under her, and still she refused to die. When she'd looked up at him, and whispered, as she died, 'Tell Kenny I'm coming.' When her eyes closed, and she disappeared from Karakura Town. It was a look that would haunt him forever, would drive him to insanity, and would make death a welcome relief.

He focused on the scene before him, but for a moment, Yachiru's face, the dead one, laying in a pool of her own blood, replaced the smiling one of her living face. A tear fell down his cheek.

Harshly, he wiped it away, turned, and left the happy sight.

...

He was standing, leaned against a railing, staring off into the peaceful night. Steps sounded behind him, but he ignored it, lost in thought.

A blonde haired man slinked up beside him. "So..." He said. Ichigo blinked. "Hm?" He replied.

"See, I was wondering... if what you said is true...?" Ichigo nodded, thinking back to the pink and skulls aura he had sensed.

He was shocked (and slightly deafened) when Luke shrieked and wrapped him in a tight hug. "Can I call you Papa?"

There was an uncomfortable pause, followed by the scream of "WHAT?"


End file.
